Honeysuckle
by Dances-of-shadows
Summary: Neither ever needed the other, until, of course certain incidents occurred. Until of course both experienced an unimaginable pain. They were only there, only wrapped in the others arms to forget an ancient memory. Future SesshoumaruxKouga
1. Where We've Been

**Honeysuckle**

Ch.1: _Where we've been_

Summary: Sometimes the comfort you seek is in the least likely of places received. Yaoi. SxK

Gold clashed with ice blue, what they were thinking, it's impossible to imagine. Things seemed to always be that way; both always seemed to bring comfort in the other.

His clawed talons would always run down the wolfs' body, leaving welts from where the poison had seeped through. But the other, he didn't care. He was always to entangled in the throws of passion that the pain peaked his pleasure.

Moans filled the dog princes' quarters.

He was gruff and usually silent, but at certain times a moan escaped his control.

Neither ever needed the other, until, of course certain incidents occurred. Until of course both experienced an unimaginable pain. They were only there, only wrapped in the others arms to forget an ancient memory.

* * *

It was springtime, and in the spring, she always seemed to smell more beautiful. The kind of smell that made him hunger for her, to have her encased in his strong grasp, pressed against his tanned skin. The hunger never faded, never, because she was his, finally his.

Inuyasha, he had faded from the picture watching in sadness as the girl from the future cried for him, and then he felt the numbness take effect as he and the dead priestess in his arms fell into the fiery essence of hell.

Sango and Miroku had given in to their desires, marrying. And as such to not waste anytime at all, were already on there seventh child. But then of course, there were always the hard times, of course there was the groping and the slaps, but things didn't seem as harsh anymore. They had grown used to the other over time, and had even dared to fall in love.

Shippo, he had grown. He was no longer the puny little kitsune that followed the group around, hiding in shadows. He wasn't a coward anymore, and you could see the flames of manhood burning in his eyes, just like Inuyasha. The half-demon would have been proud. Shippo now lived with the wolf-tribe remaining faithful to his "mother".

Jaken had strayed away from his love for his master, and as such had changed as well. His body was no longer warped and toad like. Now he was a man bearing boyish features, charming and beautiful.

Rin was now of courting age and the demons as well as other creatures at Sesshoumaru's gatherings sent her lustful gazes. He too had noticed a fondness for her, but ignored it. She had strongly resembled the woman-child that the girl Kagome used to be. He feared he would soon have to result in the beatings of the male population with whatever he could find. A sword or stick….whichever, and any of the thoughts that came to mind left an enjoyable gleam in his eyes.

((Sesshoumaru beating people with sticks! LOL!))

He had changed the most, the years, had changed him. Not physically mind you, the demon would always be perfect and handsomely beautiful. But, his eyes seemed darker, faded and tired. His skin had tanned and was no longer the color of porcelain. He resembled his father more now.

He courted many, none satisfied him. It was beyond time for him to find a mate and settle, but any demoness would still grovel at his feet. He still hadn't seemed something that struck his interest.

((A.N: Hope you like it, it's a future Kouga/Sesshoumaru pairing. The next chapter will be longer, I promise…of course, if you review that is…if I don't get more than 7 reviews it wont continue…alright , with all my love Ja Ne!))


	2. A Chanced Goodbye

**Chapter 2**: A Chanced Goodbye

Every night both had grown accustomed to the nightly rituals. The lovemaking between them was like liquid fire; a raging inferno burning between the two, but of course that wasn't the reason the remained together. Neither a wolf nor prince ino demon could fall in love, especially with each other.

"What?" Gruff and demanding, his voice caught his attention, causing him to get lost in the molten color of his eyes as they lazily gleamed.

Kouga loved the way the gaze that fell on him felt like lava, devouring his skin, acid, burning him to the bone. There were so many guilty pleasures with the lord that he actually felt that what they did in the heat of passion was right. Perhaps a wolf could be with the heartless prince.

Sesshoumaru gripped the wolf's inner thigh roughly, the fire and brimstone taking his breath away, silencing him with a sudden shock of painful pleasure. Poison seeped down his leg.

Kouga laid his chin on the Youkai's shoulder, noticing him change, his atmosphere, his emotions, the Inu Youkia Sesshoumaru was suffering.

"Gomen..."

Molten eyes shifted, glaring down at the wolf, his body rigid, "No..."

* * *

_"Seshoumaru-sama?" Brown hair framed the woman-child's face. _

_He had to trace a few hairs away, to keep them from sticking to her with the chilling cling of the winter._

_"You remember?" Her eyes had misted over and knowing if the ice prince were anyone else, he would have broken down and cried._

_"They always bloom in spring, their smell..."_

_"Rin..."_

_"When I'm gone...don't...please don't.."_

_And, he didn't...even as his old follower Jaken sat beside his feet, holding the girl, her body bathed in crimson, coated with the essence of eternity. He may have touched, even feathered the sword gently, but the though never would cross his mind, The Western Lord would never think to pity a human child, even his own._

_And, he never turned away, even when the deafening sobs of the ancient toad demon at his feet tore throughout the clearing._

_And of course, the lord would never let his tears fall, for the heavens would rain down, just in time, to recite an ancient melody._

_And somewhere...at that exact moment, almost the same terrible incident was occurring..._

* * *

"She loved you..." 

Blue gazed into deep gold.

"I killed her..." He buried his head into the wolf prince's mane and sighed.

(A.N. Yay!!! another one? well i got the junk dun, I just gotta type it all, so yall can be happy with this for right now...School's been busy, so sry for the extremely long wait... With all my love babies!! DOS out!)


End file.
